Modern fuel injection systems for gasoline engines are primarily designed for and used in automobile or truck applications. However, due to governmental emission regulations and customer demand, fuel injection systems for engines for boats, personal water crafts, snowmobiles, lawn tractors, etc. are now desired.
Applications of fuel injection systems to such small engines have different design requirements than those of automobiles. In such applications, it is impractical to have any high pressure fuel lines between the engine and a remote fuel tank. Coast Guard regulations require that a pressurized fuel line from the gas tank to the engine cannot be more than 12 inches long.